Wolf Lovin'
by gruesomelies
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots centered around the wolf pack, imprints, and Bella. Each are labeled with their own rating. All of these can be found on Tricky Raven and a few on FWAR. I write under a different pen name on those sites! Mature themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jacob and Bella**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Words: 500**

 **Prompt: prompt #7 of TR's weekly challenge - a gif of a male and female running down the beach chasing seagulls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise.**

 **A Lifetime**

 _"Come on Bells."_

 _Two youngsters chased after a scattering flock of seagulls._

The overcast sky hovered in mockery. Slips of yellow peeked through the disruptions between cloudy masses. The solitary contrast in the otherwise colorless landscape. Calm waves rush to saturate the soggy sandy edge. Foot impressions erased by the taunting surf.

 _She shouldn't be here._

A rather large rowdy groups sits off to the side. Friends share humorless tales pretending the obsolete puns were funny. Divided in pairs, the girls huddled into the warmth of their partners. Shrieks followed vulgar jokes. The guys rubbed stinging ribs as they clasped hands with each other.

 _She wasn't welcomed here anymore._

An engaged couple strolled along the water front. Wrapped arms hugged the pair close to one another as they share dreams and ideas. A single ray gleams through a cloudy crack to glitter off the facets of her ring. They share common plans for their future. Bound together for a lifetime.

 _They will know._

Hunger cries carry down the vast beach. A new born babe argues with its mother over the term 'lunch'. The first time father scrambles to follow his wife's dictation. Untainted lungs howl angered protests at the slow pace. Hushed coo's sooths the raging infant as daddy hands over the bottle.

 _Broken rules result in punishment._

Further down the coastline, a family reunites. Several picnic tables arranged in a massive line. Sports equipment and blankets neatly stacked beside large coolers. Food invitingly laid out buffet style ready for consumption. Laughter and family bickering echoed down the shore.

 _She seeks no leniency._

An elderly couple slowly make their way to join the openhearted populace residing on the seashore. A soft spotted hand grips tight to the strong lifeline guiding her. The same strong arms that lifted them through many trials. Dependable power chaperoned her weaknesses turning them into strengths. A poster of lifelong devotion.

 _Check._

They arrive bringing with them the familiar scent of canine. Sounds of hooting cubs and barking wolves ricochet off the rocks and trees announcing their arrival to the other occupants. Ten wolves, ten mates, and twenty cubs sniff out their territory. Wood procured for seating and the upcoming bonfire to divulge legendary secrets. A large food spread designed to feed a hungry pack of wolves.

 _Mate_.

The dreaded encounter of a heart she once broke. True love she never gave a chance. A stable lifelong commitment she naively casted aside. She shattered more than one heart with her choice. Hers is in tatters, Edward's is halved, and he stitched himself together without her.

"Bella, you don't belong here."

"I know."

"Bells –"

"I know, Jake."

"The treaty says – "

 _"Come on."_

 _Young cubs chase after a scattering flock of seagulls._

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	2. Bitches

**Pairing: Paul/Rachel**

 **Rating: M (language)**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Words: 500**

 **Prompt: TR Weekly drabble prompt # 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise!**

 **Bitches**

Rough day at work. Dust covered work boots trudged through the door heading straight through to the fridge for a beer. Popping the top, he drained the bottle's contents in one swig before reaching in for another.

Rachel walked into the kitchen just as he lifted the bottle to his lips. She had something on her mind so he sat down at the table as she leaned against the counter.

"How was work?" She asked. He grunted in reply before taking another sip. Small talk, Rachel was usually straight forward.

He can't remember how it happened but ever since she'd come back and thereafter for the past nine months she'd weaseled her way into his life. He broke his number one rule when he let her spend the night after fucking her brains out. Baby Alpha was pissed. It was a good fight. Slowly but surely her shit started accumulating in his house. For some reason, it didn't bother him like it should have. He shrugged, "We finished the job." That was all he was willing to say.

"That's good." A meek reply.

He narrowed his eyes as he took in her dressed form complete with shoes. Huh. Her handbag and keys sitting closely by.

"Going somewhere?" He quirked a brow at her, downing the remainder of his beer. He tossed it at the trash can; nothing but net.

"Yeah."

He nodded, "could you get me another beer?"

He watched her tense and twitch with every movement towards the fridge. Huh, she was nervous with a little bit of excitement? _Weird._

He took the beer she offered, tossing the top in the can. He took a swig watching her settle back against the counter.

"I'm leaving La Push," she looked up from the floor straight into his eyes, "tonight."

Both eyebrows rose at her confession. Huh, that was a twist he wasn't expecting. He stopped fucking other bitches when she made herself a fixture in his world. That was a bust. Mistaking his facial expression for real emotions, over her, she continued with false bravery. "Look, I moved on and I think you should move on as well. This," she gestured between herself and him with her hand, "wasn't going anywhere."

That was interesting because he thought that it could have gone somewhere considering her shit moved into his house and he hadn't stopped her. He turned down his ringlet of bitches when they called for dick. He was trying, right?

"I've already collected my things, " she said, shouldering her bag and picking up her keys. "Bye, Paul." She said before walking out of the door.

"Good riddance, bitch" he grumbled draining his beer.

Tossing the empty glass at the trash, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He needed to fuck something, hard. Jeanne, she can take a hard dicking.

 _Busy?_

 _No._

 _Be here in fifteen?_

 _Yes._

He laid his phone on the table before heading to the shower.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you for reading._


	3. Evolution

**Characters: Jacob**

 **Rating: M (language)**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, AU, Theoretical**

 **Words: 500**

 **Prompts: prompt #20 TR's weekly challenge - vintage view master**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise!**

 **Evolution**

Jake waited seven years for his now pregnant wife to come of age. Their love slowly progressed and over time they learned to love one another. He understood the moment he imprinted the reason behind it. The theory was to create stronger wolves for the future, and it fallen to him to produce the ultimate weapon. A hybrid of the races.

Carlisle and Edward researched the science behind the phenomenon. Their theory as presented to him: If his wife produced a girl she would be more vampire-ish. It's possible she would feed solely on blood with sporadic raw meat intervals to satisfy the carnivore. Unlikely she would be venomous, like her mother or eat human food like her father. However, it went without say she'd be on a strict diet. Jake had enough shit to worry about and didn't need his daughter's instinct bullshit on top of it all.

Should he be blessed with a son, he would have created the ultimate fighting machine. Jake's lambent eyes flashed with the adrenaline of power. It's possible his son would carry both dominant genes. In theory, he'd shift into a wolf but his bite would be venomous. Thus, a superior animal. His son would be more powerful than Jake himself. When Jake asked about the eating habits, they both shrugged their shoulders but figured it work in reverse. The child would eat bloody meat to satisfy both carnivore and vampire halves.

Jasper and Jake worked out the theory of a venomous shifter. Male half vampires are poisonous, thanks to Nahuel's confession. Whereas, female half vampires are not. Jake had scars from his wife's 'teething' days, as proof, on his arms. His war companion, and silent Beta, had the scars to prove vampire venom affects another leech. The empathy was good for something as Jasper radiated Jake's power trip back to him. Who the fuck needed drugs?

Evolution on this scale has its price. At this point, it was safe to assume the hybrid would possess no human traits other than physical form. The child would have to be kept safe and most importantly – a secret. They would have to completely control it. Jacob stopped thinking about real children the day Bella Cullen died – the same day his wife was born. Now, he was meeting a demand.

War brewed, and Jake was only patiently waiting for the right time to strike. Bella gave birth around two months after conception*. His wife is half vampire carrying a wolf. Her pregnancy, if it could be called one, was almost at the end of its gestation period. The hybrid was due to grace this battle within days and the Alpha was excited. Regardless of gender, though Jake wanted a male, training would begin as soon as the birth.

Mental stability of the fetus has yet to be determined. Vampire and wolf, natural enemies encased in one body. Jacob didn't pity or envy the thing's plight. He had his own demons. Evolution came with its own consequences.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	4. Memories

**Pairing:** Jake/Bella

 **Genre:** Tragedy

 **Rating:** T

 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** _All Twilight character are owned by SM. I'm just borrowing them._

 **Prompt: prompt #12 of TR's weekly challenge - a picture of a man on his back with a baby leaning over his head to give him a kiss.**

 **Memories**

 _"_ _Do you think I'll be a good mother?" she asks while lying in bed one night. Her delicate fingers rubs her swollen stomach._

 _"_ _You'll do just fine," he says with a kiss to the tip of her nose._

 _She releases a puff of air and rolls her eyes. "I'm being serious." Her glare stops his laughter._

 _"_ _Baby, what are you worried about?" He asks._

 _"_ _It's just, I don't know how to be a mom. Is not like I grew up with a real mother." She huffs._

 _"_ _You worry too much." He turns her chin so he could look into her deep chocolate eyes, "We are in this together, you and I. I promise, we will be the best parents ever!" His eyes widen with enthusiasm._

 _She giggles at this ridiculous facial expressions. He kisses her perfect mix-matched lips and tucks her into his warm. His massive paws cradle their cub as they drift into sleep._

(===)

 _"_ _Now, Micha, pay attention. You are going to have to know these things one day." His serious remark was meet with a drooling coo noise as the teething infant chews on his teething ring._

 _The child swings in his musical chair as he holds up tools, rattling off their names. Beast, the mammoth red truck she refused to get rid of, sits with its hood up in the Taj. He tinkers under the hood carefully explaining the process of an oil change._

 _"_ _And that Micha, is how you do a proper oil change." The hood clicks shut as the child softly snores his response._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess it is naptime, huh, little man?" He cradles the sleeping pup close to his heart._

(===)

 _Childish squeals float from the backyard. A beautiful brunette chases after a toddler. The little boy dodges his mother's attempts at catching him. Momma tries to cut the laughing child off at the pass._

 _"_ _Daddy!" Micha screeches. "Wolf daddy is gonna get us!"_

 _He crouches over and curls his large fingers like claws. With a playful growl, he prowls after the giggling pair._

(===)

 _"_ _Babe, have you seen my keys?" The fluster woman yells down the hallway._

 _"_ _Right here." The rogue keys swing from his huge finger._

 _He kisses her on the lips. "Mmmm.". She opens her mouth the accept him inside. "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you, too." She gives him another quick peck. "Micha, come on we are going to be late." She shouts._

 _The pups skids to a halt in front of his dad. "Bye Daddy. I love you."_

 _He bends down and lifts his cub. With a bear of a hug, he kisses the boy's forehead. "I love you too pup. You be good for mom okay."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Be safe," he says to his wife with another affectionate kiss._

(===)

His large thumb rubs across the framed photo of his pup giving him a kiss. He takes another swig from the moonshine jug. The room reeks of alcohol. They know to leave him along on this day.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	5. You're Invited To

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Suspense**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Prompt: both**

 **Words: 503**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters therein. I'm just playing with them.**

 **A/N: Major shout out to Jarms for the awesome picture that has plagued my mind this entire week for a good story coupled with the statement and I bring to you the story that's been brewing for days.**

 **La Push's**

 **A night with the local** ** _wild_** **life Masquerade**

 **SATURDAY, OCTOBER 31, 2015**

 **The Tribal Center**

 **8:00PM - MIDNIGHT**

 **COSTUMES & MASKS REQUIRED**

 **RSVP TO 555-2345**

 _''5552345"_ **SEND**

 _"Press 1 to RSVP. Press 2 to decline the invitation,"_ the automated voice instructed.

 _"5552345 "_ **SEND**

 _"Press 1 to RSVP. Press 2 to decline the iinvitation, "_ the automated voice instructed.

 **SCENE:** Dense forest filled the Tribal Center. Dirt and leaves littered the floor. The moon peeked through the canopy pulsing in time with the music.

 **MUSIC:** Camouflaged speakers placed strategically throughout the forest optimizing the acoustics forcing the music to move through and wrapping around the dancers in an erotic embrace.

 _BREATHE._

She was dressed erotically conservative. A simple black dress with an open chest giving a peep - show at the swell of her breasts but no cleavage. Mid-thigh in length leaving the silky flesh of her legs exposed, glowing in the moon's strobe. A cape with a long train and high collar adorning her back. A sheer black mask across her eyes,

Long, spiraling brown hair grazed back and forth across her chest tickling, raising goose-flesh. Eyes closed, lips parted as she swayed her hips in time with the music. Teeth biting that lucious bottom lip. Teeth. _Vampire fangs._

 _The crowd shifted. She was gone._

 _PULSE._

He was dressed dangerously sexy. An all black ensemble. A wolf's mask- the same color as his wolf: Silver- covering his face. The strobing light chopping his movements making him appear more dangerous. More deadly. More... _sexy._

She watches him through lowered lashes. His predatory movements. His hungry gaze.

 _He disappears into the forest._

 _BREATHE._

She was dancing on another male; specifically, a wolf; not a brother, a fake wolf. Hackles rose, not a threat but equally insulting. Sharp straight white teeth behind a furious sneer. A deep growl muffled by the music. She dipped and circled her hips. The hunter possessive. The prey taunting, playing with fire.

 _He slinks into the shadows._

 _PULSE._

He, the hunter, becoming impatient. She, the prey, giving chase. She saw the growl, felt it vibrating his chest as if he were close. A shiver tickled her spin. She dipped and circled her hips on the nameless, faceless male. The catalyst in this game of wolf chases vampire. Fuel to the endless flame.

 _He fades into the shadows._

 _She escapes deeper into the crowd._

 _E/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	6. You are now leaving La Push

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Genre: Hurt

Rated: T

Prompt: both

Word Count: 500 (hand counted) 495

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **A/N: This was a plot bunny eating at my core for months! Thanks to the proper people for the prompts!**

 **You are now leaving La Push**

 ****The table was adorned with a King's feast. All his favorite foods laid out buffet-style. The counters littered with his favorite desserts.

His clothes washed, folded neatly and placed in the proper drawers. His favorite 'going-out' shirts pressed and hung on hangers.

She scrubbed the house from top to bottom, no stone unturned. Fresh towels on the towel rack. A new roll of toilet paper on the holder. Full body wash, shampoo, and conditioner bottles replaced their half empty counterparts. Unopened tooth paste, deodorant, shaving cream -complete with razors- stocked neatly in the bathroom cabinet.

Floors glistened from the broom and mop. The vacuumed carpets gave off fresh aromas. Furniture gleamed from the recent polishing.

Nonperishables neatly arranged in the cupboards and pantry. The fridge held fresh ingredients, milk, and his favorite case of beer even though shape shifters couldn't get drunk. The freezer full of frozen pizza and microwaveable dinners. The deep-freezer, in the laundry room, stocked full of meats and pre-made dinners, with strict heating instructions, she prepared over the week.

She felt better knowing everything was in order.

She sat at the table, in the shirt he liked best on her, waiting for him to come through the front door. She shed her last tear earlier during the day after he went to work, without so much as a kiss goodbye.

Everyone said she'd regret the day she moved in with him, but she thought them all full of nonsense. They were in love; or, so she thought. A year ago today she made that mistake.

Subtly things changed. First, he flirted with other females. When caught he reassured her that she was the only woman that he truly wanted. Then, he slipped up. Jake ratted him out. He begged for forgiveness, which she readily gave. She loved him.

Accidents turned into habits; happiness turned into misery; they both turned into lifeless shells of their form selves.

She checked the time on her phone, 6:30 P.M. No new messages or missed calls alerting her of his tardiness. Another empty promise to be home on time. Hope, a cruel luxury.

She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

 _Paul-_

 _I hope one day you are as happy as you are pretending to be._

 _Love_

 _BELLA_

She left the note on his clean dinner plate before shutting off all the lights except one. She locked the door behind her.

The small amount of belongs and clothes she owned packed neatly in the trunk. Gas tank full, fresh oil change complete with a new oil filter, tires rotated, and new breaks ready for the open road.

The last thing she saw out of her review mirror was the 'Welcome to La Push' sign listing local activities.

She was ready to do a little bit of soul searching. Start college and earn her degree. Her destination, unknown. She'd know when she got there. She popped in her favorite CD and sped away.

 _E/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	7. Choices Taken

**Pairing: Embry and Bella**

 **Rating: M (language)**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise.**

 **Choices Taken**

Pure, innocent, carefree laughter carried down the semi-crowded coast. A little boy, roughly the age of five, dribbled a soccer ball down the beach as an unfamiliar young female raced after him. The woman giggled uncontrollably, calling out his name – _Ethan._

The child's scent drew him like a moth to a flame. The wolf watched the cub turn into a young pup from afar – allowing the child to approach him of his own free will. The boy, _Ethan,_ was familiar.

He, the human, paid attention to the details.

The unruly hair, so much like his own, hung in the lad's eyes in the front. Chocolate brown eyes, eyes that he remembers vividly, weren't those of the young woman dashing behind. The youngster's complexion a much lighter shade then his own but still dark enough to _know_ the child was half Native American.

A wayward kick sent the ball hurtling towards him. His lupine reflexes allowed him to easily catch the ball. The exasperated couple halted next to him.

"Sorry, Mister." The little boy huffed.

Looking down at the boy, he gave the pup a genuine smile. His heart faltered as the young-blood looked up to reciprocate the action. _Ethan's_ lips _,_ the same mix-matched lips haunting his dreams every night since she left – nearly six years ago. "No harm; no foul."

"Thanks, Mister." He refused the thoughts the boy invoked about _her_.

 _It's probably just the misery talking._

"Hey, you want to see something _cool_?" Embry jested the boy's curiosity. The youngster's interest peeked immediately.

Unable to contain the excitement, the puppy danced from one foot to the other " _Yes, please!_ "

Embry couldn't contain the honest laugh at _his_ pup's enthusiasm, "Okay, watch carefully."

He scooped the ball with his bare foot tossing it airborne. Embry caught the ball with his knee sending the sphere back in-flight. He dribbled the ball in the air with his knee as the boy watched in dumbfounded awe. " _WOW!_ " the cub gasped open-mouthed.

Embry wanted to show off for his pup, "Watch this," then he proceeded to dribble the ball back and forth between his knees. The puppy jumped up and down animatedly, clapping as Embry finished with a funky foot move making the boy yelp with happiness.

" _Wow!_ That was _awesome!"_

Embry barked a laugh, bending over the pick up the ball. He stayed on the boy's level looking him in the eye, "Maybe I could teach you sometime, if it's okay with your mom of course."

Both boys turned to the woman in question, up-ing the ante with twin sad puppy eyes complete with trembling bottom lips.

The woman gasped with recognition at their similarities. She brisk-fully nodded her head. "Yeah, that is – that would be great," she agreed with a smile.

"Cool. Thanks mom," the boy said overjoyed.

Embry's interest shifted briefly towards the trees as a faint howl called his attention.

"Thanks again Mister," the little boy said.

Embry rose to his full height, handing the child his soccer ball back, "My name is Embry," he said holding his hand out to the child.

The boy stared at the obsolete gesture, "No it's like this," the boy proceeded to fold Embry's hand around his own clasping their hands then bumping their fists together.

"Now you try."

Embry smiled at the child's enthusiasm at teaching him something "new". They repeated the action this time with Embry regurgitating what he'd "learned".

"Cool. I'm Ethan by the way and this is my mom, Terssa, but everyone calls her Tess." Ethan explained.

"Nice to meet you Tess," Embry said holding his hand out to her.

"You too, Embry. And thank you, for being really nice about this. Sorry, our ball hit you." Tess swallowed nervously.

Another howl, this time more urgent, drifted through the woods. "No problem, honestly. I got to go. I'll catch up with guys later."

"Okay sure."

"Bye," Ethan waved.

"Bye," Embry returned before jogging out of sight to disappear into the trees.

He stayed nearby – always – watching the pup grow into a young man.

By age nine, the pup developed many interests, one of which was skateboarding. Despite his mother's demands to be careful, accidents did occur. Ethan was working on a ridiculous trick when he misjudged the landing and fell breaking his arm. Embry rushed to the crying child, scooping him in his arms and raced him back to his mother.

Terssa rushed from the front door, "What happened?"

"He fell and broke his arm," Embry replied shoving the child in the front seat of Terssa's car, strapping the boy in.

Terssa raced into the house collecting her pocketbook and keys, barely remembering to lock the front door behind her, to rush Ethan to the rez clinic. Embry jumped in the backseat as Terssa pulled out of the drive.

Embry impatiently paced the lobby of the clinic as he wanted to hear from Terssa about Ethan's condition. Embry halted, standing firmly at attention as Terssa cautiously approached him.

"The doctor said he was fine. He broke his arm and put it in a cast. Umm, you can go back there if you want. He's asking about you."

"Thank you," Embry said dashing down the corridor to Ethan's room.

He gently tapped on the appropriate door drawing Ethan's attention, "How you doing buddy?" Embry spoke softly to the child.

"Yeah, they put my arm in a cast," Ethan said holding up his arm to show-off his brand new green cast. "Wanna sign it?" He asked Embry.

"Sure, kid."

"Mom, do you have a sharpie?" Ethan asked his mother.

Embry turned to the woman in question, unaware of her arrival, as she dug through her handbag to find the requested pen. She held out the marker to Embry, who accepted the instrument, signing the boy's arm.

 _Don't give up. That was an awesome trick. Don't let a fall scare you from reaching your goal._

 _Embry_

Later that night - once Ethan was in the safety of his own home - anger, pain, hurt, uncontrollable fury forced the wolf forward to burn off some steam. Still not up to par, during the pack meeting Quil said a few choice words that set him off. Quil, the unfortunate soul, ended up bloodied and broken for a couple of days. Two months of weekend patrols meant nothing compared to the gratification of hurting _something._ Embry did later on apologize to his best friend, who shrugged it off, but kept his distance for a while.

After that, Paul and Embry formed a unique bond.

At age thirteen, Ethan's soccer team won regionals with the fancy foot move that he and Embry practiced daily. Embry, along with a few of his brothers, cheered Ethan on from the stands the whole game. The wolf's chest puffed with pride in his seed.

That same year, Ethan finally asked Melany, the girl he had a crush on for the past two years, out to the school dance with a little coaching from Embry.

 _Embry was bent under the hood of his classic Camaro when the pup found him._

 _"Hey, Embry," Ethan called to him as he walked up Embry's drive._

 _"Hey, Ethan, how's it going?" Embry asked as he tighten some bolts._

 _"It's going. What are you working on?"_

 _"Just doing an oil change," Embry answered rising from under the hood to close it, "all done now. What are you up to today, kid?" Embry asked walking into the garage to the mini fridge grabbing two bottles of water, handing one to Ethan._

 _"Thanks," Ethan said accepting the water bottle. "Actually, I came by to ask you for some advice."_

 _"Oh, what about?" Embry was thrilled that Ethan would ask for his opinion._

 _"A girl," the boy blushed, reminding him of_ _ **her.**_

 _"Shoot."_

 _"Well, I like this girl Melany, and I'm not really sure how to approach her, ya know? I mean I don't even know if she likes me back. She's really shy and nice. What do I do?" The flabbergasted teen asked._

 _"Hmm, well you could talk to her by her locker. Catch her between classes and then ask her. Or you could be a whimp and write her a letter." Embry joked bumping his shoulder into the youngster making him laugh._

 _"Whatever." Ethan rolled his eyes. "What if she says no?" The boy's apprehension made Embry feel for the kid._

 _"Well, you'll never know if you don't ask, ya know?"_

 _"Yeah, I think I'll ask her tomorrow."_

 _They both nodded silently in agreement._

A few weeks later, Ethan informed Embry that Melany had accepted his invitation to the school dance. Embry was thrilled for the teen. The night of the dance as Ethan walked the girl to her door to say their goodbyes, Melany leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ethan's surprised mouth.

He later told Embry about the kiss to which he offered a fist bump in props. Ethan reveal that he and Melany were officially a couple.

A couple of months later and Ethan informed him that she dumped him. Ethan hung around Embry's garage more as the pup worked through his depression of losing his first love. Embry just shook his head at young love. Ethan would eventually get over it.

When Ethan turned sixteen his whole demeanor changed. He stopped dropping by Embry's to work on the car or to just hang out. Ethan gained a whole new set of friends of the wrong kind.

Later on, Embry found out just how much of a bad influence these new friends were to Ethan.

Terssa called him late one evening when Ethan hadn't shown up for curfew wanting to know if he was with Embry. When Embry said no, Terssa became hysterical, rattling off a list of offenses.

Apparently, Ethan was skipping school, getting detention when he did show up for class, sneaking out of the house late at night, smoking pot, shoplifting, starting fights with other kids, and talking back to his mother. " _And he's sexually active_ ," Terssa said defeated. Terssa shared that Ethan was losing his temper more often and punching her walls. That his appetite was increasing and he had sudden bouts of growth spurts that she was barely able to keep up with. Embry reassured Terssa that he would get to the bottom of the problem and try to talk him into leaving those other boys alone. What Embry didn't tell her was that his display of defiance and sudden physical changes meant Ethan was undergoing supernatural changes.

UNTIL…..

A painful howl rippled through the otherwise pleasant evening. A new wolf phased – the fourth of his generation.

The young wolf, terrified and confused, didn't understand how one moment he and his mother were having a heated discussion – borderline fight -, and the next moment he was on four legs.

A large gray wolf with black spots stopped in front of him.

 _Ethan, it's alright …_ ** _son._**

Embry and Ethan sat Terssa down one evening and told her the tribe's biggest secret. She laughed in disbelief and demanded proof. Embry and Ethan shifted, showing her their wolves. Terssa promptly fainted.

 _3 years later…._

Nineteen years after the day she left, Bella _Mason_ along with her husband and three children, returned to Forks, Washington to attend her father's funeral. Charlie was shot in the line of duty. Through the whole service Bella never acknowledged his or Ethan's presence.

Terssa stood firmly by her husband, comforting him against the pain and anguish at Bella's blatant ignorance to his _and_ their son's existence.

It wasn't until the bonfire on First Beach, held in honor of Charlie by his widow Sue, that Embry was able to catch Bella alone.

" _Bella_ ," anger smeared her name.

"Hello Embry." Her aloof greeting pissed Embry off. "You look well."

Bella looked stunning but he'd never admit that, ever again. Skipping the pleasantries, Embry jumped into the heart of the issue. "Why didn't you tell me?"

All chatter quietened as every pack member listened to the conversation. Bella's husband and children looked on with shocked curiosity. They were completely unaware of Bella's history. "I don't think now is the time to talk about this Embry. I just buried my father a couple of hours ago."

"Fuck that Bella. If you really cared about Charlie you would have done more then pick up the phone on Christmas and his Birthday." Her stoic features never wavered though her eyes did flash with guilt but was just as quickly buried again.

"Fuck you Embry Call." Bella sneered.

Embry smirked at her choice of words. He had fucked her, every day and some times more than once in a single day. Ethan was proof.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a father? Why did you take my choice from me?"

Her eyes watered as she kept the tears on the brim, "I did what was best for our son," she began. "I wasn't in a position to care for an infant and you, just barely seventeen, weren't any better off. I did what was right by our _son,"_ her voice faltered before her eyes hardened and her spine straightened.

"You can't know that Bella," his painful whisper did nothing to shake the iron plate around her heart.

"But I do Embry, I do." She bitterly chuckled. "If I told you then I was pregnant what would you have done Embry? Huh? Just what exactly would you have done?"

"Damnit Bella, you know exactly what I would have done! I would have asked you to marry me."

The entire crowd, no longer being discreet, openly ogled the unaware pair airing their dirty laundry publicly; these were answers to questions the entire pack wanted to know. Jake was the only one who defended Bella against Embry causing a giant rift between the two long-time best friends.

She knew one day she was going to have to account for her actions as a young adult, she just never believed it would be the same day she put her father in the ground. Bella couldn't hold the dam any longer as she spoke the words that pained her to say, "That's my point Embry. You would have felt obligated to marry me and I would have guiltily agreed."

"I was going to ask you anyway, I was just waiting on the right time." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his dress slacks' front pockets.

Bella drew a deep breath and blew it out before meeting his eyes for the first time that night, "I knew you would find him Embry." She whispered.

Only the wolves heard her confession.

 _A/N: I apologize for the formatting. It's not my fault! I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	8. Choices have Consequences

**Pairing:** Bella/Paul

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything Twilight or the Twilight Franchise. I just like playing with the characters!_

 **Choices have Consequences**

A dreadful cornflower blue decorated the room. The chairs and carpet the same awful blue. The tattered _Parent_ magazines were at least four years outdated - befitting the shabbiness of the small room. The pierced, uninterested looking receptionist barely glanced up at her as she walked to the desk to sign-in.

The girl hands her a brown paper sack and said in a dead monotone voice, "Condoms."

She accepts the bag and makes her way to a battered chair. The overwhelming pungent sterile clinic odor singed her nose with each inhale. The aroma made her nauseous. As many times as she's been in the hospital for broken bones, she never could stomach the smell - too many bad memories associated with the scent.

The poster in front of her read " _I am not a clump of cells"_ accompanied by a picture of a developed baby inside of a womb mocked her; telling her that she was going to _hell._ Good thing she never believed in Heaven or Hell. Vampires and Werewolves, yes, but an imaginary dwelling placed in the bible to scare children and adults alike into doing right by humanity seems a little _too_ farfetched - even for her beliefs.

When Ed _ward_ left, it took every bit of positivity from Jacob to bring her back to the land of the living. She started believing in life after a horrible break-up again, thanks to her best friend. Then, he up and leaves her just like sparkly. Once again, all hope left Bella Swan. She often questioned herself if the problem was in fact her and not her choice in men. Maybe there was something wrong with _her_.

She found out about the wolves at the same time she met Paul. Paul – the hot-headed man-whore of La Push that she slapped in the face. A chuckled escaped her as she thought about the infamous slap. He got so angry and scared the shit out of her when he phased into a giant wolf. Then her best friend, Jacob, turned into a giant wolf fending Paul off rescuing her yet again only this time from a wolf and not herself _or_ a vampire.

Paul caught up with her later that night to apologize again for scaring her. Charlie worked the late shift that night. He found her nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels – half empty when he showed up. He acted as if he was truly interested in her problems and listened as she caught a sudden case of diarrhea of the mouth.

One thing led to another and the next moment she was naked from the waist down with Paul over her.

 _"Fuck. You're a virgin?" Paul asked as blood filled his nostrils._

 _"Was," her inebriated response._

 _"You want me to stop?" She laughed at his concern. He didn't give two shits before._

 _"No. Just keep going." She responded._

She vaguely remembered him putting his contact info in her phone. It wasn't until he called a few days later she realized he had her phone number as well. After the pleasantries, they hooked up later that same day. It quickly became a regular thing.

They mutually agreed it was just sex. Fine by her because sex with Paul was addicting.

After a few months of unadulterated sex, Paul asked her out on a _real_ date. She accepted with the pretense of phenomenal sex afterwards. Paul enthusiastically agreed. When the dates became obscenely excessive she found ways to make him _forget_ about the date – skipping the entrée and going straight for dessert. She kept him at arm's length refusing anything more serious than a late night fuck session.

Stupid. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. A straight-A student. She had a brain somewhere up there rolling around in the hollow cage. Why didn't it occur to her to make sure he had protection? Remembering that dreadful little pill every morning was a headache.

A disinterested nurse approached her with two small paper cups – one held a pill the other a swallow of water. "Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Here take this," the nurse handed her the pill first followed by the water.

"What's this?" Bella curiously asked as she accepted the items from the nurse.

"To start the process," was the terse reply.

Bella tossed the pill into her mouth and drank the water to help the pill slide down easily. Satisfied, the nurse left without another word.

She heard the door open as another person entered the clinic. _Curiosity killed the cat_ she thought as she looked up to see another walk-of-shame come through the door.

Instead – Paul's eyes were glued to hers. She watched his hesitant approach.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he took the seat beside her.

"Why are you here Paul?" she asked completely ignoring his question altogether.

"The baby is mine too, Bella." The dejected sound in his voice grated on her nerves.

"Bella Swan," a nurse walked through the door leading to the rooms behind.

Bella stood up. Her progress was halted as Paul lightly encompassed her arm. "Please, Bella, don't do this. We can figure this out. Please."

She refused to look at him. Refused to see the tears she could hear in his voice. The pleading look that no doubt masked his face.

"The choice has been made," she whispered knowing her could hear her as she followed the nurse through the door.

She never looked back.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	9. His Woman

**Pairing:** Paul/Leah

 **Genre:** Lemon

 **Rating:** MA

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing Twilight. I just borrow SM's characters to bend them to my evil will!_

 **His Woman**

Cat and mouse, the oldest of chasing games and he thrives on games. Especially the ones offering prizes at the end. He prowls close behind her knowing she's the fastest but it doesn't matter. Hunters use stealth and they set traps, backing their unsuspecting prey into the proverbial corner. They lure their victim by the least resistant path to draw the noose tight. His nostrils flare as he nears his quarry.

He moves with the shadows, keeping light on the balls of his bare feet. His breath is even as he traverses the terrain to scout the perfect viewing spot. The bark digs into his back unnoticed as he perches against his lookout. Starlight highlight only the iridescent whites of his predatory eyes. Lean hips cage his hands behind his back as he waits. A hungry glint settles in the animal's eyes.

They've been doing this for a while - the aggression, the fighting, and the bickering. Every other week they are on double patrols for fighting or yelling. A wicked smirk lifts his lips as he thinks of the times she's knocked him on his ass. She has no problems laying into him during pack time and his wolf is okay with it. In the end, he knows she is _his_ bitch, she _screams_ his name, and he's _always_ the top dog. So, he lies in wait for his opening.

She steps to the edge of the cliffs. Moonlight bathes her lithe body in a haloing light. Her russet complexion glows under the bright beam. His dick swells painfully against the zipper of his cut-offs. He watches her in awe. A goddess, the pack's female, an alpha female – his mate. _Mine,_ the predator snarls, pacing back and forth in his rigid form.

Her hand flows the length of her neck to cup her collarbone. A faint gasp escapes her parted lips. Feather light finger tips draw goose flesh as she traces a trail over her right breast. She pinches her nipple beading the bud. The flesh tightens pulling a throaty moan from deep inside her as she throws her head back. Long lashes sweep across her cheeks as the flutter close.

He moves quietly from the shady hiding spot. Her body stiffens at his ghostly presence. The sweet fragrance of her arousal spikes as he loops his circle tighter around her. His taller frame stops behind her to trap their body heat between them. She arches her backside but with a quick pivot he moves his hips out of her reach. A frustrated growl rumbles in her throat.

His nostrils flare as he ghosts the column of her bent neck. He nudges her earlobe with the tip before nipping at the tender cartilage. The corner of his mouth lifts into his smirk at her gasp. Damp leaves creak in protest as he settles on his knees behind her. Massive hands palm to slide contour of her cheeks' curves. Her fingers reach back to grab his hair in a tight hold as his hands settle in the dip of her back. With a gentle press, he coaches her into an arch pushing her ass into his face.

He buries his nose in the cleft of her soft cheeks to inhale her scent. His coarse tongue rolls from her sensitive nub to her puckered rose bud. She whimpers as he licks at the forbidden fruit. Her nails scrape his scalp as his tongue dips into the slackened muscle. Warm sturdy hands grip her quivering thighs, anchoring her to the ground. A long thumb reaches away from the inside of her thigh to coax her clit out from hiding.

An inhuman whine pierces the stagnant night as his callused thumb pad and magic tongue bring her to a climax. His wicked tongue laps at her cream not wasting a drop. A devilish chuckle makes her shiver as he licks up her backside to plant a searing kiss to her tailbone. He loosens her death grip in his hair, and with open mouth kisses over her center knuckles on each hand, he steps away from her. Her body trembles slightly with the aftermath of her orgasm. She jumps as his hands grip her waist and slides up her sides.

His warm caress slides over her shoulders and down her arms. Strong fingers lock around her wrists to bring them behind her back. A massive hand encloses both wrists in one palm as he pulls her arms outward. The position angles her agile body in a gentle graceful fold. Her flawless skin feels petal soft against his roughen hands. He presses between her shoulder blades forcing her quivering breasts towards his hungry gaze.

Her muscles tighten with anticipation as he noses her right soft swell. He rubs the tip of his nose over her beaded nipple further stiffening the flesh. His ears perk up at her sharp gasp and her racing heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Baby fine hairs stand on end as her skin prickles with goose flesh. She groans when he licks along the curve of her left breast.

An impatient growl makes him laugh as he kisses his way over the silky mound to her puckered peak. He tongues the tip into his mouth to feast on the sensitive bud. Her pungent arousal reaches his senses shooting straight to his dick. The monster twitches as he thrusts against the apex of her thighs. She moans as she grinds her clit on his hard length. His groan vibrates her breast against his lips.

Her breath hitches when he engulfs her whole breast into his wide mouth. His teeth graze down the plump swell ending with a sharp nip to her tip. He treats the other to the same lavish attention. Pussy juices dampen the front of his cut-offs as she picks up her pace. Instinctively he bucks his hips into her. The breeze blows her heavenly scent around him to smother him as she screams with her second climax.

He pulls her against him as he places light suckling kisses up her torso and along her slender neck. His kisses her strong jaw to nip her chin. She opens her eyes meeting his for the first time since he started touching her. Fiery passion lights her haze eyes giving him the right to curve his mouth into a cocky grin. Her arms lock around his neck as her slim fingers dive into his hair gripping him at the back of the neck. A deep growl erupts from his throat at the mischievous gleam in her eye.

Seconds later she attacks his mouth with a hungry greed. He fights with her as she battles to take the lead. His hands rub up her warm smooth back to grasp her about the scruff of her neck. She slackens in his hold as he teases her mouth open. With a satisfying grunt, he deepens the kiss. Her lips and tongue follows his lead as he slowly explores her mouth. They brush noses as he pulls back from the kiss.

They lock eyes once more, both sharing a cocky grin. His fingers flex in her hair as she plants a nipping kiss to the center of his chiseled chest. The muscle in his jaw jumps as she kisses and bites her way down his torso. Her tongue slides along the groves of his defined abs. He throws his head back with a rumbling purr as she licks along the V in his hips. With a growl, his grip tightens in her strands as he bucks his hard dick against her throat.

He stares into her twinkling eyes as she laughs at his impatience. With a growl, he bares his teeth at her teasingly slow pace of releasing him of the confines of his pants. She smirks before her lips close around his bobbing length. His muscles seizes as he tries not to shove himself down her throat. Her laugh vibrates down to his balls making his toes curl in the dirt. Shivers crawl up his spine as he watches his dick disappear into her warm wet mouth.

She takes him as far as she can and wraps her delicate hand around the rest. Her other small hand softly cups his balls. He loses himself in her feminine touch. A continuous growl rumbles from his chest as she works him to completion. His toes dig further into the dirt as he barely pulls from her mouth. Cum leaks from his saliva coated dick as he bends down to give her a hard kiss.

With supernatural speed, he spins her around and pins her by her neck to the soft earth. He brings his thighs in tight against the back of hers pushing her ass in the air. His other hand settles at the small of her back arching her ass higher. Her panting breaths boosts his ego as he rubs his dick between her wet folds. She wiggles her ass at the attention earning a sharp slap to her lush cheek. The opposite cheek bounces with same treatment. Desire glazes his eyes as her body responds to the punishment.

"Please," she moans.

He palms his length placing the head at her entrance. His thigh muscles flex as he sinks to the root into her hot wet depths. Ever so slowly he pulls from her tight center so he can watch himself slide back inside. The pace he sets is lazy as he searches for her secret button. Sweat beads on his forehead as his body shakes with his teasing motions. She slams herself on him causing him to hiss through his clenched teeth.

With a reprimanding slap to her pink cheek, he grips her around the waist with both hands driving himself deeper. He fits his thumbs in the twin dimples in her back and pulls her into his hard thrusts. His grunts mingle with her wanton moans as they both climb higher towards their orgasm. Her hips buck and wiggle into his pumps as she takes him into her welcoming body. She huffs the closer she gets to her peak.

He reaches around her to apply rubbing pressure to her clit. Her silky walls grip tight around his dick as he bites into her shoulder blade. She bucks under his body as he draws out her climax. His pumps never falter as he rides out her orgasm. His balls tighten as he slams into her a few more times before shooting his load into her belly. Her body quakes as his lips tickle her spine with his tingling kisses.

Slowly, he pulls from his warm blanket with a pop. She feels so soft and right in the loop of his arms. He rolls them onto their sides. His body molds to her curves as he tucks her deeper into his arms. Subconsciously he rocks against her backside as he kisses up her neck. Her pulse jumps under his lips making him smile into her flesh.

"I love you Lee." Paul's dark chocolate voice whispers in her ear.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	10. Wildflower

**Title:** Wildflower

 **Pairing:** To be revealed (slash)

 **Rating:** PG13

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Wildflower**

 _A goddess in disguise,_

Do you gaze at the sunrise? Few carve a moment to witness the untainted wholesomeness of its beauty. The appreciation for a handsome daylily with cool pastel petals and a sizzling yellow center jogged memories of another such purity.

On the dawn you agreed to be mine, bright day rays cascaded through the window to halo you in a divine glow. Your angelic features were soft with rest. I tucked a silky strand behind your ear solely to touch you. The memory makes me grin even now. My actions woke you with the most picturesque smile on your face. I wanted to neck with you, but you grunted and complained about the yucky morning breath.

And for the briefest period, my heart belonged to you. A love so _real_ and _pure_ , a teenage crush doesn't compare. I knew it then, I know it now, and I'll always know you are forever for me.

 _My Spirit_

 _My frisky little kitten,_

Petals shaped like triangles come to a rounded point to decorate this twig-let of small white flowerets. I chuckle at the memory of our innocent competitions. Remember our _arrowhead_ collection? Every time either of us unearthed a jagged rock we raced to find the other to show off our loot.

Somewhere along the way our amusement turned into arguments. You got mad at me for defeating you, but that's the nature of the beast. I spent more time outside and less behind a book or an easel. The fact that we are so different is the biggest reason I love you.

You're adorable angry. Temptation compelled me to peck the anger from you so I could replace it with a golden twinkle. A kiss that balanced everything out. Forever would never be long enough to share your imperfect perfection.

 _You're my sunshine on a rainy day_

 _A divine gift,_

Do you remember these? Little _Trumpet_ s with a round pink rim on an orange tube.

We went for a hike, and you brought along your camera for inspirational help with a photography contest. I brought you to a special place I go to think.

 _You lay on your back surrounded by afternoon blossoms. I study you from my perch on your lap. Blooms outline your face as little wisps of hair camouflage the Creepers peeking through the glossy tresses. A vibrant and carefree smile dances on your rosebud lips. An aura of happiness glows so vivid around you that I must capture it._

Pride swelled in my chest when I saw the snapshot in your final project. It was a well-deserved award.

The same photograph sits framed next to my bed.

 _I'll never forget you_

 _My Radical Idealist,_

I found a memento for your **epic** plan! A bizarre pipe-shaped bulb so white the flower itself appears to be translucent.

It was the most horrific incident of my life. We made ourselves deathly sick. I still can't stand to be around burning tobacco without gagging, but what else are best friends for?

The next morning when mom called me to breakfast I upchucked again. At least by dinner time I could stomach soup _._

My intentions were to rag you about your _harebrained_ idea when I called to check on you. I must confess, it made me a _tiny_ bit happy listening to you get sick over the phone! I would say "Sorry for laughing," but we both know that's a lie.

 _Still_ a _non-smoker to this day_

 _My sunshine_ ,

The California poppy is a vibrant yellow flower with streaks of red flowing thru the petals, but not near as enthralling as you.

In terms of an adequate picture, the poppy holds no candle to your vivacious charisma. The warmth and kindness you generate is unparalleled. Your whole being exists in a realm so far beyond reach it defies attempts at description.

With you at my side, delight overfilled me. Your buoyant energy satiated me with luminous joy.

I want to bask in your ecstasy and swaddle myself in your warmth.

I miss your brilliant shine. I miss your heated passion.

I miss your unconditional love. I miss your magnanimous heart. I miss _you._

 _My blanket of warmth_

 _A scent so keen,_

I sniffed this blossom the entire way home. A sprig beholding delicate purple petals. The sugary aroma of this floret reminds me of the _Sweet Pea_ body lotion and body wash you preferred.

The nightly procedure of lathering your silky-smooth arms with the sweet trail. Toned legs glistened as you massaged the ointment into your caramel complexion. Your motions hypnotic and my gaze a magnet to bear witness to the ceremonial ritual.

When I detour to Bath and Body Works, I always go straight to the lotion. The sentimental perfume gives me a dose of the scent I crave.

I took the bottle of lotion you assumed you lost. The familiarity curbs my longing and assuages my guilt.

 _A whiff of heaven_

 _Laughter on the wind,_

 _Mouse Ears_ are such a rich, vibrant blue hue – your favorite color. They are today's choice in celebration of Senior Skip-Day.

Apparently, a massive sale at a _ritzy_ frou-frou store in the mall needed our attention. After _eons_ of digging in a disarray of clothing, your eyes lit up with unbridled joy. Evidently you found the exact vibrant blue in your size. You're glowing smile so contagious that your happiness warmed my soul.

The velvety membrane resembles the shape of petite little rodent ears. I remember the petal soft skin of your dainty ears. My whispered lips brushed against them causing you to giggle. Lite butterfly wings tickled the tissue despite your pleas for mercy. Your whimsical laugh heightened my addiction.

 _My little mouse ears_

 _A pixie amongst the humans,_

The amethyst petals favor tiny little people with wings. I chuckled when I picked them for us. Your obsession with faeries thick on my mind. _Pinkfairies_ for the pixie amongst the humans.

You told me of your favorite _fae_ , the woodland and garden faeries. Legends say they bring peace, tranquility, and balance to nature. I laughed at the trivial explanation.

Myths are based on facts. I am sorry I ever doubted you. If I could tell you the _truth…._

 _My favorite faery_

 _You're my heart,_

 _Scarlet Gilia_ , the twig of scarlet buds rekindled dreadful memories. I exploded when a close friend revealed our secret. When I learned of the betrayal, you calmed me down and told me we shared a _special_ _pure_ love.

Shunned by the student body, you made a bright red 'L' to pin to your chest. You told me the loony plan, and I argued we would become bigger spectacles. "As long as we stay true to ourselves it doesn't matter," you said.

 _"No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be true."_ – Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The Scarlet Letter_

After the argument, I went home and made my own. We wore them the next day to school. Together, with our heads high, we walked through the schoolhouse doors holding hands. My letter hangs on my wall along with the sprig, so every day when I wake up I remember "It doesn't matter."

Perhaps 'us' is the true meaning of love?

 _My rhythm falters without you_

 _My lifeline_ ,

My damp mood causes an unorthodox rift between my brethren and me. The sad way the yellow bell-shaped bud hangs from the bent neck of the stem mirrors my temperament.

A wrongful imprisonment, I am cast out by a split jury of my peers. The warden tells me _my fate is predestined_. Few comrades sympathize with my feelings of contriteness at the way I left you. A choice taken for a non-induced self-sacrifice.

Bound by ironclad laws, I must _obey_ the will of others. The first of my kind – I never wanted the honor.

Waves thrash against the sandy embankment.

Above the shoreline,

A rock offers a perfect observatory.

In the distance,

Whitecaps crash against the cliff walls

Equivalent to the bottled rage inside.

I feel alone and empty most days. Please give me a chance to explain myself.

 _The inescapable wrath of the sea_

(====)

Winter's hibernators littered along the beach front to share picnics with their lovers. Couples huddled under the same blanket to laugh and share private jokes. Bypassing the loving crowd, the graceful wolf strolls to a site offering comfort. A secluded section further down the shoreline lays a jugging rock high above the surf. The dwelling holds peace for the aggravated mammal.

A whiff of the familiar fragrant perfume reaches the lonesome creature. _Sweet Pea._ On the rock, her coffee mane tumbles through the wind. Spray from the ocean rushes up to frame the scene in perfection. Biting back a grief-stricken whimper, the poised animal stalks further up the stone beside the young woman.

The girl never moves to greet her visitor. An increase in her heart rate is the only indicator of her awareness. Small arms cradle her knees close to her chest. Her impenetrable gaze never falters from the ocean's furious rage. The smell of sea salt masks the faint trace of the woman's tears.

Uncertainty forces the dignified creature to swallow back the lump in its throat. Awkwardly, the beast contemplates the proper approach as rampant thoughts circle its mind.

A river pools to the brim. Tears she refuses to let thru assault the intruder. "You left."

The simple statement wounds her. She _did_ leave – not by her own free will, but she couldn't refute the facts. "I did."

"Why…" She loses the battle as two tears squeeze past her lashes. They race each other over her flushed cheeks. "Why did you come back?" the faint whisper strains enriched senses.

The regretful animal notices the crumbled piece of paper and the wilted wildflower. "I never wanted to leave."

"Then why did you?" the hurt girl demands. "You promised."

The little spitfire appears shy but she possesses a fiery side.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't… " Anger saturates the annoyed beast cutting the explanation short. "I am bound from saying. Please believe me. I never wanted to leave." The declaration cracks.

"I am so sorry."

"I don't believe you, _Leah_ ," she snaps.

It simply isn't fair. After the acrimonious break-up with Sam, Leah leaned on the other girl. She found security when she thought hope lost. The girl also found solace in the companionship.

At first, they sought a friendship. They found comfort in being together. Shared laughter mended their broken hearts. Confused at first, Leah buried her true feelings from her friend.

A melancholy weekend found the girls walking along the beach late at night. Imagine Leah's surprise when her friend confessed to harboring non-platonic feelings for her. Their first embrace ended quickly, sloppy, and full of confused tension. They stared at each other for a moment – each testing the other's reaction to the kiss. When neither showed signs of being perturbed, they mutely agreed to improve their skills.

Practice started out slow and sensual, each getting a sense for the other. Soon, a kiss wrapped in fiery passion gave them an experience neither had ever encountered.

The next day found them in bed beside each other. She agreed to stay the night. Early rays bathed her with an exquisite glow. The sun's warmth washed over her skin caramelizing the color. The choice to become lovers brought soft smiles to their lips. Leah never regretted her decision.

"That's not a good enough excuse to abandon someone you claim to love!"

Leah cringes at the dejection in the girl's voice. A sorrowful tear escapes a carefully barricaded dam. No vindication will justify the ramifications behind her disappearance.

Broken promises in need of mending proved to be a challenge. She pledged long ago to never leave the sweet cherub in front of her. Like her predecessor, Leah – too – lied.

"Your letters make me think you want to be together, but I-" she stops to flail the recent passage. "How can you guarantee it will be different?" A humorless chuckle floats through the breeze.

Leah reaches for the other girl's hand, rubbing her thumb over the delicate knuckles. Leah looks into the girl's glare, "Let me try. I'll prove that I'll fight for you. Please, give me the chance to show you. "

"I waited for you." She chuckles and shakes her head through the streams. "I love you, Leah. I always have."

She searches her lover's eyes as the girl straddles her lap and bracelets her neck. "Leah Clearwater I will accept nothing less than a lifetime of mutual devotion," the girl kisses a solitary eyelid first.

"Breakfast in bed every weekend," she treats the other, "and at least two dates a month. Three for bonus points," the girl wiggles her eyebrows for emphasis, making Leah laugh.

She basks in the radiant smile on her partner's face. "I swear, I'll do everything in my power to keep you, _always_ ," she vows, looking deep into her mate's gaze, "I love you, Kim."

A bargain strikes a brand new contract as bound lips rush to seal the agreement.

 _A/N: This was written for Tricky Raven's Twitterpadded in Spring Contest. Also, it's feature on FWAR as the Twific of the mouth of May 2015. I write under a different pen name on both sites! However, the pen name I use for Tricky Raven and FWAR are the same pen name! Thank you!_


	11. Serrated Souls

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella, Embry

 **Genre:** Hurt

 **Rating:** M (Language)

 **Words:** 1437

 **Beta:** Bran

 **Summary:** When half your soul dies, how do you survive?

 **My mindset music:** Lana Del Ray: "Off To the Races", "Blue Jeans", "Dark Paradise", "Radio"

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 ****WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDE****

 _Serrated Souls_

His warm tender touch cradles her perfect porcelain jaw in his paw of a palm. A roughen callus thumb pad smoothly sweeps over the crest of her cheekbone. She leans into the swaddling stroke to rub her downy cheek in his cupped hand. Nimble fingers brush veiling tresses behind her ear. The corners of his smile lifts to his twinkling eye. Her lips bestow a glamorous grin. Alabaster skin pings pink as she reciprocates the love and devotion mirroring her mate. He gently guides her into a lingering lip lock. Open mouths dance to a harmonious song reserved for lovers. Satisfied he pulls from the chafe kiss leaving her mouth swollen and red.

"Bells, I have to go now honey." His deep voice coos.

"Ah, patrol?" she gives a small smile and dips her chin.

His strong fingers lifts her head high, "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too Jacob. Will I see you later?" her question swells with heartfelt hopefulness.

"Promise." He swears with a sunshine smile.

He stealthily stalks towards the gleaming glow of the radiant girl sitting lonesome on the sandy ground. Locks of auburn wisps whip across her back with the breeze. Her shirt lashes around her slender frame. She stares over the vast calm ocean as the waves lovingly lap at the embankment. Placid waves roll into itself. The tranquility reflected in the pleasing posture the girl holds. A golden reminisce reserved for when he visits. His feet accepts the invitation before his brain rationalizes the decision. Drawn to the complacent cherub, Embry closes to her left. He scans the strong docile dame with a heavy heart.

"Hey Bella," Embry said with falsified enthusiasm. "Jake asked me to watch after you while he's away." He said with a grinning guise.

The pack understands the serrated separation of bound souls. They encourage and reinforce positive currents from the lost individual. Today the majestic flux flows through him to his ethereal being. Reflexes respond with an electrified genuine grin spread along his upturned jaw. He held his hand out to her.

"Of course," her humor half smile makes him chuckle. Her delicate digits fold around his stability.

He stands solid letting her pull herself to her feet and waits as she dusts the sand from her shorts. She loosens the strands from behind her right ear. The curtain closes over half of her face. Her deadened disfigured arm huddles under her right bosom. Her angelic aura lifts the exposed corner of her mouth upward. His patient pace keeps steady with her hobbled limp. Embry's sturdy pose protective of her. Independence firms her frame. The wolf ghosts alongside her, ready if she needs him. He did not hover instead he chaperons the powerful goddess towards the pack bonfire.

"Thank you, Embry," she said breaking free of his shield and shuffles to the food table.

"Hello, Bella," Emily greeted. "You look well."

"I'm imperforate today." Her charism contagiously spread to the four mates in front of her. They mirror her radiant smile.

 **(***)**

"You promised!" She slanders the syllables with crashes of ceramic china. Shards spray and splatter along the worn wooden floor. The forlorn female angrily limps over the jagged pieces. Splinters slice through her numb soles embedding themselves into her fragile feet. Bella beat her petite fist against his concrete chest. Anger assaulting her senses. Tears traverse over her fuchsia flush face. Her punches pound his dependable torso. "You fucking liar."

The sky eerily echoes the dark desolate dwelling. Fragment flashes of electricity slice through the thick clouds. Thunderclaps ricochet from the surrounding sinister woodlands boomeranging against sensitive senses. Catastrophic claps vibrate the vast landscape. Heavy hearty raindrops punishingly pelt against the unforgiving ground. Cloud masses forcefully flow forward through the chaos. The storm swarms furiously overhead. The voltage flares illuminating eight benevolent brethren who encircle her purgatory. Stoic statues stand rooted guarding their Alpha's mate. Each takes their hour turn to protect the tribe before they swap out with a brother.

Embry returns as the clatter calms inside the den. A brother breaks from the pack to cut a circuit around the tribal lands. His silent strides stop in front of the door. He soundlessly studies the pitiful partition. The wolf whimpers with disarray. Hound hearing allows him to pick up the consistent beat of her heart. Paws pause their pacing as the beast calms the waging war deep inside himself. Forceful fingers grip tight his messy mop atop his head. Her steady rhythmic breathing pacifies the animal as the man continues to rage. Teardrops pour from the disheartened pack mate.

A hand clasps on his shoulder forces a warning roar from the vicious beast.

"Easy, Em. She's sleeping." Sam authoritatively cautions. The luminescent yellow in the wolf's eyes minutely recedes. He offers no other sign of submission. "We were – "

A predator's merciless growl pulsates through his stark sneer, "I'm staying." Embry challenges the artificial _Alpha_.

The older wolf cups the volatile animal's neck pressing his forehead to his brother's, "Soon Em, but not tonight."

Pack mates disperse into the trees to trail home on Sam's signal. He silently stands beside his brother until prying pack ears could not listen. Sam never directly addresses the brute, "When it's time I'll step aside."

The fiend never acknowledges the other wolf's retreating steps. Savage eyes lurk on the haunted dwelling before him. Wraith wraps the once cheerful cave turning it into a daunting den. Once a colorful home now is an ashen foreboded facade. Doors barred by bleakness. Paint peels from the weather worn wood. Misery shadows the dreary domain in a cloud of depression. The inhabitant's authority keeps the wolves from sprucing up the home.

Embry quietly evades the debris picking up the broken girl carrying her to bed. She snuggles into his warmth. His peaceful purr pushes her into a deeper slumber. He places her in their bed tucking the covers under her chin. "Jacob, please stay," she sleepily mumbles. Footsteps falter at her plea. A woeful whine escapes the dejected wolf. The unbeknownst woman calls for another. _Until dawn,_ he promises himself. He cloaks her petite frame into his larger to swaddle her in his sweltering heat.

 **(***)**

 _The forest holds a vibrant magic on this autumn day. Vivid reds, gleaming yellows, and luscious greens paint the woodland walls. Sparse clouds allow the bright blue sky to shine. A radiant sun casts dark shadows and shiny surfaces. The wind lightly dances through the tree branches ruffling their coats. Birds sing cheerful lullabies amongst each other. Rope slides back and forth over the limb with the force of the sways. Her hair flies behind her as she soars through the crisp air. She grips tight on the ropes as the scenery magnifies and shrinks with each push. Childish laughter rings through the leaves, "higher Jake, higher," she squeaks. His laugh bounces around them as he complies with her demands._

Embry eavesdrops on the girl as she sits on the tire swing staring unblinking over the gray landscape. She sways with the frigid air. Her body shivers with a jolting jerk as her bare toes skim the dead ground. The girl consciously unbothered as her teeth chatter. The wolf whines as he stomps his paws in the soft earth. Its master holds the lease tight against his protests. Every ounce of self-discipline keeps Embry from charging the girl to demand why she remains out in the wintry weather. Instead he stays in the shadows guarding her. Chuckles cut through to his lupine ears. He wonders what she thinks of on these solitary days.

 **(***)**

Bella Black stands at the bluff's edge captivated by the angry sea. The surf brutally slaps against the rocky base of the cliff. An overcast sky drops a continuous drizzle from above saturating her to the bone. Her drenched nightgown clings to her slim figure. Gusts of wind furiously tosses her mane around her face. Bloodshot eyes rimmed in red, tears long ago dried out causing a drought. Two years ago to the day, she lost everything dear to her. Jacob, their baby, and the functionality of her right side taken by vampires. On that day, Isabella Marie Black died.

 _She sees him floating on the other side of the drop-off with his hand held out towards her. Her 'Jacob smile' spread wide across his face. With a grin on her face, Bella reaches for his hand stepping into his welcoming embrace._

"Bella!" Embry cries out as he watches her tumble over the edge. Her lifeless body bounces off the jagged rocks until the sea swallows her.

 _A/N: I write under a different pen name on Tricky Raven. Thank you!_


	12. Simmering Blaze Part 1

**Pairing:** Leah/Jared

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I own nothing associated with the Twilight Franchise.**_

 **Prompt :** Bruce Springsteen - "I'm on fire"

 **Simmering Fire Part 1**

Jared waited until Kim's heavy snores echoed off the walls before he slipped from under her arm. He pulled his shorts over his hips before he left their room. She tried for an hour to get his limp dick to stand to no avail. Exhausted with her effort, she whined about his lack of sex drive. Hell, he never even liked the bitch. His commitment was from the fucking unwanted imprint.

The imprint bond made him soothe her worries even though he could care less. After he calmed the distraught female, he offered his services instead. She agreed and Jared worked his magic as fast as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kim fell asleep. At least he didn't have to hear her grating voice anymore.

No, his dick jumped for one female. She was the beta of the Black pack. Jared adjusted his hard on so he could walk. He needed to release some pressure and the pussy at home was unsatisfying. His wolf agreed they needed a female who could handle the animal. Kim was afraid of his wolf, and only accepted the wolf to sink her sharp talons into him.

Jared had a long talk about the wolf's choice to imprint on the boring girl, but he was reassured the beast knew what he was doing. He smirked as he remembered the conversation they had after the wolf got to know Kim. The wolf was pissed at losing against his human and agreed to back off the imprint pull. For months, Jared and the wolf fought the imprint. They weren't freed yet, but they were close.

The day after Leah first accepted him in her bed his dick twitched for no other. Leah held no faith in him to break the imprint because of his fucking alpha. Jared and his wolf were determined to show the female different. So, he stopped fucking Kim and allowed her to believe whatever she wanted. He'd hoped she'd would've had enough of it, but the stubborn girl still hadn't packed her shit and left. His options were getting slim.

Jared slinked through the desolate forest in the middle of the night to Leah's house. She still lived with her mom on the rez. It wasn't too far from Jared's one bedroom cabin he shared with Kim. One day he hoped to replace Kim with Leah in his den. He and his wolf couldn't wait to mark the she-wolf as their own.

He had a burning desire only Leah could extinguish. His dick hardened as he crept into her backyard. Jared stopped to listen for any noises coming from the house. One heart beat through the walls. She was home alone.

Jared sneaked his way into the quiet house and into the she-wolf's bedroom. He knew she slept nude. His shorts dropped to the carpet as he slipped in bed to press against her. She rubbed her ass against his throbbing cock. The fire inside only burned for his Leah.


	13. Salvation Part 2

Pairing: Leah/Jared

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Words: 500

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.

Prompt: picture/quote: "We only breathe for so long."

 **Salvation Part 2**

We only breathe for so long and Jared didn't want to waste it. He and his wolf were breaking the imprint. It was slow going but well worth the effort and pain. Today was a painful day and instead of going home to wither in peace, he shriveled in agonizing pain on the forest floor away from Kim. Leah was worth the agony.

Jared wallowed during the day and night. He lost concept of time after a week. His stomach growled from lack of nourishment, and he couldn't even stand his own stench. Every joint in his body burned and his muscles seized. Mud and leaves caked his nude body.

Leah found him in his putrid funk. She pulled him to the nearby stream. Cool water lapped over his overheated body. Her gentle touch hurt and soothed him at the same time. He purred under her lavished attention as she bathed his body. His eyes closed against her delicate tugs as she washed the dirt from his hair.

Jared clung to her as she pulled him to the bank. She cradled his head against her bosom like new born babe. Leah was meant to be his. The Spirits had no idea how badly his imprint was wrong. He hoped he'd be freed from it. Yet, the pull still lingered.

Leah fed him from her hand as she stroked his hair. The food was hard to swallow but he managed. This is how it should be - him and her together.

"Jared, I don't want you to fight anymore," she whispered as he swallowed the last bite.

A sudden burst of energy ignited inside of him as she glared at the she-wolf. _Mine,_ the wolf snarled. "You don't mean that Lee," he growled through his raw throat.

"It's killing you," she pleaded.

The wolf was always the strongest of the two. He surfaced turning Jared's yellow. Quick as lightning, he had Leah on her hands and knees before him. Her sundress was ripped in two as he held her down by the scruff of her neck. Jared sheathed himself deep in her womb in one swift motion.

"Mine," he growled.

He held her down, displaying his dominance to her wolf, and fucked her like an animal. At the peak of their mutual release, Jared bit down on her neck. "Mine," he said as he licked her mark. The bond broke and Jared sagged against her back. She pushed him off and curled into his side.

"Mine," she whispered.

Jared woke with Leah in his arms. She stirred beside him, and he looked down at her. Leah met his eyes with a content smile. "How do you feel?" she asked.

He groaned and unfolded from her embrace. "Like I wanna sleep for days," he admitted.

Jared noticed the moon shimmered off the mark on her neck. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a gesture towards the crescent shaped scar.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"It's gone," he held his breath.


	14. Treacherous Manipulation

Pairing: Jared/Kim

Genre: Angst (you guys are aware I don't do fluff…=D )

Rating: E

Words: 100

Prompt: "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!

 **Week 23 Day1: Happy Father's Day challenge**

 **Treacherous Manipulation**

The sun scaled the beginnings of the horizon as Jared walked into his house. Kim was awake but maybe he could coax her back to bed for a few more hours. He picked up her quickened heart rate and dashed to the origin of the sound. She stood in the bathroom with tears running down her cheeks. A pee stick in her left hand the culprit. The pink plus sign glared back.

Jared approached her with caution. "Kim? What's wrong baby?" he cooed and moved to fold her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jared," she wailed. "It's not your's."


	15. Remember When

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

 **Genre:** Comfort/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight_

 **Prompt:** picture/quote "Some days the memories still knock the wind out of me"

 **Remember When**

A suit and tie was never his style. She always thought he looked sharp when he dressed nice. In her honor, he wore one, black. It was a nice contrast to the salt streaks in his hair. " _Finally got gray hair, huh Pops?"_ The nickname stuck when she found out about our pending son. 100 years old only been sporting grays for a couple of years, it made him proud.

Eight-two years is a long time to hold the center of your world in your arms. A mother to few, a grandmother to many, and a great-grandmother to several with a whole legacy behind them. "We did good, Mama," he padded the fresh dirt. The nickname stuck when she told him about their son. She aged faster than he did, but her youthful radiance was shown through her smile.

He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over a tree branch with perfect aim. His shoes and socks were kicked to the side, and he loosened his tie along with the first three buttons of his crisp white shirt. "Lookie at what I found," he said in a teasing manner that always ignited her laughter. When he closed his eyes he could still remember the rich sound.

He laid back, crossing his ankles and folding one arm under his head. The small spiral journal he swiped, still closed in his hand.

" _Paul come on let's read a book."_

" _Why do you always read fucking kids books to me?" He thumps the cover of 'Where the Wild Things Are'._

" _Because you like the pictures," she said settling into the couch. He rested in his favorite spot, cradled by her limbs. His head on her stomach, her hand in his hair, the book opened to the first page._

She liked to read, he wanted her attention, it was a fair compromise. They were definitely secrets he proudly kicked everyone's ass over. Jealous bastards, they ended up getting their mates to do the same thing for them. It was relaxing; an outlet they all needed.

" _Paul, you didn't have to break his nose," she said as they held each other in post orgasmic bliss._

" _Well, the fucker should keep his mouth shut," he grumbled and she kissed his nose. He buried his head in her shoulder. "Stop it, the guys already think I lost my man card," he pouted._

" _Aw, poor Paul, would you like a story," she cooed._

" _No!"_

 _She laughed._

" _Please."_

The truth was he loved to hear her voice. She acted out the different characters with different voices and it was pretty cool. It made her happy, the closeness, the cuddle moments, and he loved holding her. He wanted her the day he met her all fire and brimstone to combat, single handedly, the evil "Uley Gang" in name of one Jacob Black.

He cleared his throat and opened the journal to the first page, and he began to read aloud. "Page one, The Day I Met Paul Lahote…"


	16. Staking a Claim

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

 **Genre: Smut**

 **Rating: M**

 **Words: 500**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

 **BiT Contest prompt: "Fire and/or Ice"**

 **Staking a Claim**

He had enough time to pull his cut-offs over his lean hips. The zipper was zipped, but the button was undone. She waltzed into his house as if she owned the damn place and it irritated him. A chair in the kitchen scraped against the wood flooring as he rounded the corner. Her nose wrinkled, but so did his when he caught the smell. His growl was low but she heard it and smirked.

"What fuck are you doing here, Leah?" Paul spat through clenched teeth.

Leah kicked her feet up into the chair beside her. She folded her arms behind her head and leaned onto the back two legs of the chair. "You know why I'm here, Lahote," she said, with a sultry smile.

The twitch in Paul's groin produced an ache so tight, he tried not to walk bowlegged to the fridge for an ice cold beer. He discreetly pressed his hard-on inside of the frigid air before grabbing a Bud for his trouble. Leah snorted... the bitch noticed everything.

Paul turned to the she-wolf in a 'fuck it' manner. After all, she was here to ride his magic stick. He watched a sweat droplet roll slowly down her bent, tilted, exposed neck as she bunched the makeshift bun on top of her head. His tongue darted out to lick his parched lips before sipping from the rapidly warming drink. He adjusted his dick as she cut eyes in his direction.

She was up so fast, Paul barely had enough time to release his beer and block. "You owe me a chair," he growled, as he ripped the shirt from her body.

Paul caught a swaying breast between his teeth and bit down - hard. She grabbed fist fulls of his hair and pulled. He clamped down and tugged the snap of her shorts so hard the button fell to the floor. Her neglected tit nestled nicely in his open palm. Leah jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He clamped his free arm around the small of her back, and walked them to the bathroom. Paul released her imprisoned funbag to suckle at her nipple. His tongue swept over her hardened peak, eliciting a combination of growls and moans. She pulled his head from her boob and crashed her mouth to his.

Paul nipped at her lips, pulling her far enough from his body for her to undo his shorts. He turned the spray on cold to simmer his fire. His plunge into her smoldering depths was like heaven. She roared, gripping his hair tight as he drove them at a hip-shattering speed. The wolf needed to coat his scent over the lesser male's.

Hell, once he was done fucking her in the shower, he was going to fuck her again and again. Make her scream his name. She was his and he'd show her. Mark her, and dare her to give him shit about it. He loved Leah, and it was time to man-up.


	17. Shattered

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Words: 500**

 **Prompt: Young Summer - Waves that rolled you under**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Just a reminder that SM owns Twilight!_**

 **Shattered**

Paul wakes up with her straddling his lap. The scarf was wrapped around her balding tiny head. He remembers the day she was crying in the bathroom as her beautiful mahogany locks covered the bathroom sink. Her doctor told them to be aware of the possibility. Unable to handle her tears, Paul retrieved some clippers from under the sink and he shaved his head right next to her. With a soft smile, Bella accepted him removing the rest of her hair so she wouldn't have to see it fall out.

Later the same night he made passionate love to her in hopes she would feel every ounce of love he held for her. He held her as she cried herself to sleep. There were no words he could say to ease her mind, so he just held her against his chest, letting her hear his heart beat for her. Their love was built on bad times and good, but she never left, no matter how hard their pack life became. She wasn't an imprint, she had no obligation to be with him, she simply loved him.

The day he realized how much Bella meant to him, it felt like waves pulling him down into the undertow. It hurt how much he loved her. His chest was full and he never thought it would swell even more, but every day with her made his heart that much bigger, his life that much happier. She meant everything to him, his whole world and fuck what the imprint gods had to say about it.

"I know I'm not beautiful anymore, Paul, but just close your eyes and pretend it's me. The beautiful version," she whispers with a kiss and slips herself onto him.

How could she ever think she wasn't beautiful? Why could she never see what he saw? She was the most beautiful woman alive. Her skin was flawless in its perfection; her deep brown eyes held the answers to the universe; her heart and its capacity to love, fully, always amazed him. God, how he loved her with everything he was.

And he shows her, as he keeps his eyes open, refusing to see the sockets around her sunken eyes or the weightless body on top of him. There was only her, them together as they should be. They reach the plateau of bliss as she slumps onto his chest. He holds her tight and only when he feels her breath even out does he let the silent tears escape their carefully constructed prison. She needs his strength, not his weakness.

Paul wakes a few hours later to the rapidly cooling body lying on top of him. He absently reaches for the sheet, pulling it over them both as he closes his eyes for a beat before he realizes what was off and woke him up. The absence of her heart beating over his. Nothing but emptiness drowning in silence. His arms wrap around the frail, limp body of his Bella.


	18. Surrender

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rated: T (mild language and suggestive themes)**

 **Words: 1000**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Don't own Twilight!_**

 **Surrender**

With the last of the dinner dishes put away, Bella Lahote escaped through the backdoor with a mason jar of Old Quil's moonshine. Shrilling voices of children chased her from the house she never considered her home. Emily and Kim suggested the couples with children took turns hosting sleepovers two nights a week during the summer break, and this week belonged to the Lahotes. Bella never agreed or disagreed. Not really giving a fuck either way, she allowed Paul to either vote or veto.

Smirking she lifted the jar to her lips and settled into the lounger on the back deck, the night oddly clear for rainy Washington. She always hosted her baby-sitting duty during the weekends due to their clashing schedules. It made him less inclined to satisfy the imprint chords, giving her a break from bending to his will. These rare nights smelled of freedom despite the fact she loathed the get-togethers she never agreed too. With the exception of Jake's two children, the rest were considered a respite from her husband.

The words still tasted like chalk in her mouth. _Her husband_ , a fucking cosmetic joke - funnier than Edward swearing he never existed. A blessing from Gods she never believed in with a coating of happiness she only felt during the few moments derived from an orgasm she never wants. Instead, it's ripped from her soul with the disgusting acts her imprinter masterfully demanded from her body.

 _Fuck imprinting..._

She drank the burning liquid to wash down the fire of the lie. No matter how many times she denied it, she loved her encounters with Paul, even if she refused to believe it. Their anger and hate for one another never stopped him from turning to her, and she always accepted despite the many hours she spent chastising herself afterwards.

Neither she or Paul loved one another, however, they learned to co-exist - for the children's sake. Bella tipped her hat to Paul, despite his standoff nature towards his wife, he took to fatherhood pretty quick. Far better than Bella took to motherhood. His son's birth changed him, leaving Bella withdrawn.

During her second pregnancy, Paul was more involved, tricking her with heartwarming bliss until she remembered imprinting ripped away her free-will. Her soul told her she could be happy, but her mind refused to acknowledge the blanketed lie.

With the meddling of others, they were forced into a marriage neither wanted in hopes their views would change and allow the imprint to do what it was meant - bind their souls together forever. How cruelly they all were mistaken. Neither bought into the bullshit.

Consummation of the imprint took place on Bella's wedding night when Paul claimed her virginity. Regardless of their previous sexual activities with one another, Bella managed to keep her hymen intact in hopes of Edward's return. She refused to give Paul that part of herself until everything else was stripped from her than her virtue no longer held any value.

Noting the jar half drained of the mind-numbing solution, Bella pulled the gold band from her pocket she only wore in Paul's presence. She twisted the cold metal between her deadened fingers with absence while one ear took in Jackson, Jacob's oldest, herding the younger children into the living room and onto the pallets she laid out for them during the duration of their stay. It helped the children relax while away from home. The sounds of the opening credits to the movie sailed through the screen door, settling Bella as the rowdy group quieted down for the night.

One-eyeing the emptied jar, Bella walked inside with the promise of a small refill, not quite satisfied with her drunken state - her rational mind still spoke. She pulled the vintage jug from beneath the counter and reasoned a full glass was acceptable. The alcohol made her feel less guilty and more inclined to give into temptation, requesting what she fought every waking moment at his side….

….for once giving in.

Bella exited the screen door, taking up residence in the lonely lounger left unguarded. Jackson turned off the TV and soft snores drifted out of the living room from the sleepy tykes. She sipped more shine and waited, drowning the pleas of her mind in exchange for the demands of her body.

The small jar slowly left her lips as her husband broke the dense line of trees fencing the backyard. She sipped an errant drop of liquid from her top lip and let a soft moan slip between the distance of her and her prowling imprint.

His stride purposeful, graceful and so full of power in his human form. Her body's reaction to her husband's exuding sexuality no longer surprised her. By the tautness of her chords, she knew the moment he stepped from the forest he felt her want. Denying her desires proved futile.

She hungrily gazed upon the naked, erected body of the man at her side. Swinging her leg over the lounge she presented the jar and her hand to him. His warm fingers slipped around her free wrist and his fingers brushed her's against the jar, pulling her to her feet. Bella grazed her body against his, rounding him while he drained the contents of the jar.

Not bothering with words or a backwards glance, she sauntered towards the woodshed behind his house. The click of the door told her he followed and she pulled her shirt over her head, still not turning to face him. Her fingers failed to free the button of her fly before her husband slapped them away. His fingers hooked into her belt loops to roughly tug her pants around her thighs, binding her legs together.

Bella's arms hung limply at her side while Paul unfastened her bra before shoving her to her knees. His fingers dove into her hair with a strong grip. Her submissive soul recognizing his dominant nature.

Both craved what their souls needed - to give into the imperative of imprinting.


	19. Freedom

Title of story: **Freedom**

Word count: **2008**

Pairing: **Jared/Leah**

 **Beta: Bran**

Story Rating: **M (strong sexual content and language)**

 **Freedom**

Jared lies awake listening to Kim's soft snores beside him. The bedside clock reads a quarter to midnight. Without a kiss to his sleeping imprint, Jared carefully rolls out of bed and grabs a pair of cutoffs to stash in the tree behind their home. He stops, bleeding into the shadows to watch Kim roll over onto his vacant side to sniff his pillow. Waiting with baited breath, Jared listens to her breath even out and her heartbeat slow, indicating she once again fell prey to the sandman's lure before quietly exiting their shared bedroom.

Heavy flurries fall from the sky, coating the ground in a few feet of snow with the onsight of a white Christmas. Kim's little brother is supposed to come over later in the morning to build snowmen while later in the evening they are going to her parents' for dinner. Jared groans with the thought, missing his own brother, who left for college and hadn't so much as called with a ' _fuck you'_ in three years, leaving Jared with the curse of becoming a wolf to protect his people while shattering his dreams at the same time.

Jugging to the treeline, he doesn't look back before stuffing his shorts inside the hollowed tree to phase. Becoming the wolf took away all of his choices and with it his free-will.

Imprinting - the last link in the short chain leashing him to La Push. The legends led them all to believe the phenomenon rare, but with five of the nine wolves imprinted the likelihood of the others is inevitable, slowly taking them down one by one.

He doesn't blame Kim, she was in the right place at the right time. For the most part, Jared didn't know the girl despite having classes with her his entire life. Hell, he was content with his new physique and his single status. He loved going to the bar with Paul and Embry, even Jake occasionally when he wasn't feeling sorry for himself over Bella Swan.

Fucking bitches who didn't know he was barely sixteen, drinking shot after shot because bitches wanted to fuck him…

All of it, the entire lifestyle - down to the fucking freedom of being the wolf.

 _Freedom._

Until the day Sam released him to go back to school - one question, one look and he was a goner.

It's possible to live without a soul for short bursts of stolen moments. The heart and mind are strong enough - when in accordance- to bypass the circuits of the soul's happiness. Granted, it's not fair to Kim, his need to be with someone else, but his mind and heart remember a time when he was happier without her.

 _Craves it._

Jared pushes harder on four legs, weaving and jumping through the forest, losing himself in the wolf. Protecting is honorable and purposeful again, and in these stolen moments, he remembers how freedom tastes...

..a feeling he only gets from _her_.

He remembers every detail of every moment locked between her legs. From the volume of her howling screams, to the way all of her muscles quiver as she holds back the orgasms belonging to him, forcing him to earn every screaming one - taking them all for his very own.

Jared stopped miles outside the isolated cabin over the Canadian border. With his superior vision, he is hidden from her, slightly beyond her line of sight, enabling him to watch from a safe distance. The wolf lingers at the surface with need to best the female, knowing the only way to gain what they both craved is to let man take over; yet, still refusing to release Jared.

He waits, taking in every detail about her through the window. The air is heavy with the pungent smoke of burning wood. Her brow furrows and an errant strand of hair falls into her eyes at the disagreeable passage, turning the page in haste to read what happens next. A pulse jumps below her jawline as she awakens from her book, slowly becoming aware of his presence.

The wolf recedes, leaving Jared naked on his fingertips and the balls of his feet. She jerks her head to the left, sending him in motion. He sprints towards the log big enough to jamb the back exit, using his momentum to propel himself onto the roof, and dropping down in front of the last exit as the door swings open. Her eyes lighten with a tinge of gold to match his own with agitation of her blocked exit.

Jared crowds Leah into the house with slow, deliberate steps. She turns to put distance between them and he takes the opportunity to lunge, grabbing a handful of the back of her dress and ripping it down the middle. He smirks at her growl, knowing he's forcing her to either shield her body with the tattered remains or drop them in the event of self-preservation.

Leah slowly stands from her crouched position, allowing the dress to fall to the floor with a mischievous glint in her eye and a wanton smile upon her lips. Jared absently closes the door behind him, watching the female with predatory intent. She draws him in with her retreating steps. His instincts are on high alert, but his brain knows it's a trap.

She means to escape, and he means to catch her.

Jared lets her reel him in, waiting on her to make her move. Luring him deeper into the trap, she snaps, triggering Jared. He tackles her, forcing her to the ground to trap her beneath his body. Quickly, he grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head and sinking his teeth in the nape of her neck. She bucks beneath him, opening her thighs to give him enough room wedge himself between her legs to spread her wider. His bite is sharper, earning him a moan while she rubs herself along his hard dick.

With rumbling pleasure, Jared relaxes his jaw, releasing her skin to lick and suck at the abused flesh. Jared pushes his solid length deeper in the cleft of her ass cheeks, rocking himself against the hungry mouth licking at the length of his cock with each thrust. His muscles constrict with the thunderstorm roaring through his veins, massaging the soft body beneath him. Groaning into her soft neck, he skims his fingertips down her arms and over the silky muscles lax beneath his touch.

His callused fingers feel coarse over her satin skin, but her purr is deep and pleased, vibrating through his chest and punching holes in his nervous system. He reaches between her legs and pierces the pouty lips of her pussy knuckle deep with his middle finger. Jared groans a puff of air against her neck, delighted when her muscles quiver against his body. Leah fucks his hand, pushing her plump ass cheeks against his aching dick with the rhythm of his finger strokes into her body. Biting his lip, Jared locks his muscles and presses hard against her upward thrusts, forcing her back down on his searching finger.

Finding the rough patch of skin in her depths, his hips jerk to hump her against his stiff digit. Her pants are harsh and burning on his cheek with her fight against the orgasm he is driving her to. He smiles as her body shakes with her refusal to let go and bathe his hand in her holy water. The clenching of her pussy gives away how close she is to letting go. Latching onto her neck, he sucks and bites along the slim column, licking the abused flesh to give her the extra push over the edge. It's a purely selfish move to ride her body through her crest, barely withholding his own orgasm.

"Fuck me." Her demand produces a chuckle, pulling on the choke collar of his control.

Jared dips his hips to accommodate their height difference and spreads their legs with his tense thighs. Lining his sensitive tip to her warm creamy center, he slowly pushes into her against their taut, quivering bodies' demand to drive himself hard and deep into her body, seating himself to the hilt. An extra push into her depths, and her pussy grips his cock with her spasm. The tight, warm channel wrapped snugly around him, teasing him with promised pleasure only her body provides him.

With a deep breath, Jared rests his head on the floor with his eyes closed tight, willing his balls to release their clutch. His teeth mar the meaty part of her shoulder with their sharpened points before he licks away the evidence of his violent need. Relaxing, he moves with slow-measured thrusts into her silky heat.

"Jared…" She growls, the sound rough with a plea and demand rolled into one.

The chuckle sounds wicked, even to him, but her body responds accordingly - pussy squeezing around his dick, desperate to keep him embedded inside of her. Rising on his haunches, Jared grips her hips, tilting them at the right angle to drive himself hard and deep. He pounds into her with the animalist need to claim and possess every inch of her body. losing himself in their rhythm.

Jared runs his fingers through her hair, fisting the short strands to pull Leah's head back, straining the muscles bunched beneath the film of skin of her neck from the floor. Falling one armed over her to the floor, he presses his cheek against hers, snapping his hips hard against her upward thrusts. Her vocals sing the gospel of his soul as he thrusts into her, pulling her orgasm from the depths of her being. He rides the waves with clenched teeth and taunt muscles, growling with the pending need to release into her begging body.

"I'm not done," he growls with a low rumble, dropping his hold on her hair.

Gritting his teeth, he pulls his sensitive, swollen dick from her warm grip. The aching muscle bobs with his effort to stand. He helps Leah to her feet and directs her towards the couch, following her like a leashed beast. Jared palms his dick to stroke the drenched flesh while he watches her ass bounce in her wake.

"Ride me," he orders, sitting on the couch.

He scoots lower on his back, resting his shoulders on the cushions at his back to spread his legs and gaze at her beneath his lashes, while his hand slides up and down his dick. Using his shoulders for balance, she climbs in his lap to position the head of his cock at her entrance. His upper lip curls with a sneer at her teasing pace. Losing the battle of wills, Jared grabs her hips and slams her down into his upward thrust with a vicious growl.

Leah's body shakes on top of his with the force. He grabs her wrists, pulling her hands behind her back to bow her torso towards his hungry mouth. Using the hold on her shackled hands, she rides his cock while he sucks and bites at her hard nipples. Her bounces pull at the hardened bud between his teeth. She gasps when he cruelly drives upward with a sharp downward tug at the flesh.

His control snaps, letting her hands go in favor of her hips. Digging his fingertips into his hold, he jackknifes into her body, releasing ropes of cum into her womb with a roar. Leah screams and jolts with the force of her own climax, jerking against his sensitive shaft. They breathe hard with their foreheads resting against one another, trying to find their equilibrium after the storm.

Jared stands on shaky legs, wrapping his arms around her waist to carry her to the plush fur rug into front of the fire. Setting her down, she turns away from him to curl onto her side. He settles behind her, tucking her close to his body to kiss along the back of her neck. Gently brushing her damp hair over her scalp to kiss the shell of her ear, relishing in the taste of freedom.


	20. Dinner Date

Title: **Dinner Date**

Fandom: **Twilight - Wolf Pack**

Pairing (for fanfiction): **Bella/Paul**

Rating: **M - for graphic horror**

Genre: **Horror**

Prompt: **None**

Disclaimer: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Dinner Date** was entered in Tricky Raven's 3rd annual Halloween Contest and won the Bloody Mary Award - Reader's Choice, HORROR. Enjoy!

 **Dinner Date**

Bodies everywhere-short, tall, curvy, slim-bumping and grinding against each other in the crowded yuppie bar, pulsing with the lure of sex, but it's the thrill of the hunt. Tonight's catch features: tall, slim, athletic, elegant but sexy. Loosening his tie and rolling his shirt sleeves three times, he zeroes in on the prey who caught his attention the moment she walked through the door. His poise graceful, his steps calculated, he closes the distance between them. Mesmerized, her drink stops at her lips, her stare captured by the predator's trap.

With a smile, he takes the drink from her hand, his fingers whisper against hers in the slightest of touches. He loops his arm around her waist, fingers spread along her hip, and guides her to the dance floor. Pulling her close, molding her body to his, they move in a slow dance against the fast music. Her heart races, her scent rises, he bends to ghost his nose against the rapid pulse in her neck for a sniff. She shivers, exciting the animal beneath the surface. His purr vibrates through her body to raise small beads along her exposed flesh.

Slowly, he pulls back and spins her away from him. His arms loop around her midsection, he steps closer to cradle her ass with his thighs. Baring the caramel column of her neck, he nips at the tendon to feel her shudder in his arms-caught. Turning to palm his cheek, mischief gleams in her eyes, a devious smile plays upon his lips. Hand in hand they glide off the dance floor and towards the doorman to offer their tickets for their coats.

He helps her into her trench coat, he shrugs on his leather jacket, and with a hand on the small of her back they walk outside into the brisk night. A perfect gentleman, he opens her door to allow her slip into the expensive sports car-courtesy of the Cullens. Shutting the door, he rounds the car and catches her by surprise before her seatbelt is buckled. His soft smile is reassuring and earns one in return. Putting the car in gear, he tears down the highway on his way home.

Her aroma spikes with the power of the engine as he guns it. Bella will be proud of his find. Gazing over her specs once more, he turns to the road. Yes, his imprint, wife, mother of his cubs, will be exceptionally proud of him this night. A fickle creature his Bella is, taking him forever to find what his imprint needs. Man, woman, her specifications ever changing on a whim, but tonight she was specific, and he vowed to never disappoint.

Since the day he imprinted, he felt the change in her, in himself. The residual venom left in her hand from her near death experience, adapted, changing her tastes and ultimately changing him. When he caught her in the woods feasting on animals in secret, he didn't balk, he didn't cringe at the sight. Instead, he watched her rip into the flesh to drink the poor creature's life. Once she finished, the guilt twinkled in her ruby, brown eyes before he licked the blood from her chin and claimed her on the gory ground.

After a while, the hunger she harbored didn't placate with the animal supplements-she needed more. His wolf subsumed the hostility she exuded, driving him to satisfy the eternal connection they share. With one look into her tear stained eyes and the metallic taste of blood resting on his tongue, he knew what she desired-what she required-of him. Dressing to impress and promises to alleviate the pain, he kissed her mismatched lips before he left to hunt.

Pulling into the lengthy drive, the gasp from his passenger seat draws his attention to the present.

"It's like a fairy tale," she beams.

"Would you like a tour?" he asks while he turns off the ignition and prepares to leave the car.

"Yes." Her laugh is giddy, his smile is warm.

Paul steps from the car and waits with his hand out for the lady to follow. He links their fingers and steers her towards the front door. Pulling her in front of him, he leans to her ear. "Close your eyes," he whispers.

A nervous giggle escapes her red painted lips. "Okay."

He opens the door and nudges her inside. Slipping her coat off her shoulders, he hangs it on the rack by the door along with his own. The scraping of metal echoes through the house, shaking the woman with a chill. Adrenaline courses through her veins quickening her heart. Fear impregnates the excitement and a shiver slips down her spine.

With a click of her heels, Bella appears and inhales deep the perfumed air. Her eyelids flutter over crimson orbs and an adoring smile touches her lips. Paul's predatory gleam matches the hungry glint in Bella's gaze.

"What the fuck?!" the woman exclaims, turning back and forth between the pair, breaking their spell.

"You're just in time for dinner," he replies with a dangerous smile.

Panicked, she runs, looking for an escape but finding herself trapped by four people. The victim's heartbeat reverberates through the room. Shortly afterwards, a spike of anxiety blasts through the enclosed space and puts everyone on edge. Paul catapults the obstacles, cornering her. Taking her down despite her fight, the cubs hand their father the ropes while their mother jumps with childish delight.

"I'll set the table," Bella says with a clap before she turns on her heel and drifts from the room.

"Please, please, please. Don't do this," she wails. Her eyes lighting with hope she says, "I have money. Lots and lots of money. Please, I'll pay you if you just let me go."

Satisfied with his rope work, Paul looks up to the tap on his shoulder. "Here, Poppa," Cynthia says and hands him a roll of duct tape.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he says, kissing her temple and accepting the tape.

Tearing a piece off, he corks the screams from the lady who refuses to meet defeat. "Can't have you scaring the children," he whispers in her ear.

He hauls her over his shoulder-mouth salivating at the thick thigh resting on his cheek-and carries her into the dining room to the guest of honor place setting. Her enormous eyes fixate on the sharp carving knife and reinvigorates her muted struggles. Bella's smile lifts to her eyes while she lights the candles in the middle of the table. Chairs scrape against the wooden floor as his cubs take their seats. Passing him the knife, Bella lets her fingers linger before she lets go of it.

"Son?" Paul turns to the boy who favors his mother. "Come here," he beckons.

Bryant stands from the table and places his napkin over his plate. "Yes, Poppa?"

With infinite patience, Paul places the first two fingers of the boy's small hand on the pulse in the neck. "Feel."

"It's racing," the boy beams.

Chuckling, Paul hands his son the knife. "Do the honors?"

The bouncy child barely calms himself before placing the razor sharp edge against the soft skin of the helpless woman. "Your mother likes fresh blood, so you have to put enough pressure on the knife to cut through the muscle and tendons, making sure to slice right over the jugular," Paul explains with a demonstration across the throat.

"Yes, sir."

Father and son pause with curiosity while Bella catches a toppling water glass the victim kicks. She anchors the errant leg to the table with a steak knife. Paul cocks a brow at Bella's shrug. "It moved," she says with an innocent smile and tucks her fists under her chin.

Smirking, Paul swipes Bella's stemless wine glass from in front of her plate to hold beneath the blade. Cradling his son's hand in his own, Paul guides the youngster's movement over the delicate neck. A hissing sound, escaping air, and the eyes slowly lose their focus as Paul fills his wife's glass. Bella sips to the gurgling noise of the dying with glee.

"Type O, my favorite," she moans around another taste.

"Poppa," Bryant's curious laden voice halts Paul before he gives instruction on how to disembowel the game. "Will you teach me to hunt?" Wide, brown eyes pierce him with the sincerity of a child.

Lupine eyes seek the ruby stare of his mate and with a curt nod in his direction, he turns to his son with animalistic grin. "Sure, pup."

Eager to return his son's gleaming smile, they turn back to the task at hand. Bryant takes his seat, tucking his napkin in the collar of his shirt, and waits for his portion. Serving his wife the heart, he dishes the kidneys onto the empty plates of his children and severs a meaty chunk of thigh for himself. He pops the top on his ice cold brew, tapping his bottle to Bella's wine glass and to each of his kids' milk glasses.

"Let's eat." The clatter of flatware on china precludes further conversation.


	21. The Offering

**Pairing:** Jake/Leah

 **Genre:** Pre-smut (D/s themed)

 **Rating** : M

 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight nor pretend to make money from Fanfiction!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thanks to the lovely jarms who beta'd this piece.

 **The Offering**

Nervous anticipation made her jumpy. Seconds were minutes and minutes seemed like hours as the clock ticked to the predestined time.

The time she was told to arrive.

The time that — no matter how many mundane tasks she used as distractions — still lingered in the forefront of her mind, preoccupying her with thoughts of backing down, of opting out like a coward.

Her senses were on overdrive when she followed the path to her alpha's house. Brisk air slipped under her dress and licked up her backside. Toned thighs slid against one another in her haste. Frantic thoughts tumbled through her mind, forcing her to question this decision.

" _I will accept nothing but your full submission, Leah."_ His words. They echoed in her mind.

What he wanted — no, _demanded_ — of her…

Could she do it?

Rounding the bend, his isolated cabin came into view, and she paused to calm her pounding heart. Through the window, she watched him move with power, strength, _authority_ — never once retracing his steps while preparing his den.

Smoke billowed from the chimney, and for a moment, she was lost in the smell of burning wood. The familiar, warm emotions it conjured made the scene before her feel welcoming and easy. The cabin didn't seem scary and the man behind the logs looked gentle.

Until she remembered why her feet were still frozen to the ground.

And what she was there to offer.

Baring her soul and body for his inspection, weighed heavy on her shoulders. She trusted Jake — she knew him — but the thought of being so vulnerable _for_ him triggered latent insecurities.

Was she good enough?

Would he approve?

Everything escalated — sounds louder, sights brighter — and the option of acting on the impending panic attack, of turning back and running home, fled the moment he stepped onto the front porch.

Squaring her shoulders, and with eyes finding purchase anywhere but his, Leah crossed the distance to her alpha.

The hunter circled, recounting her role, "Once you enter this house, you are mine. My toy. My amusement. My bitch."

His exhale tickled her shoulder. His lips, but a whisper from her neck, and chills prickled her scalp, sending shivers to her toes.

"This is _my_ pussy _."_

His words tingled her clit, and she imagined his possessive hand between her thighs.

"Your orgasms are _mine_."

Her stance stiffened to halt trembling muscles, but under his prying gaze, nothing was lost. This feigned confidence was met with a sinister chuckle — forcing her shoulder to her ear against the wicked tickle crawling along her flesh. Breathing ceased when she attempted to cross the threshold.

"Clothes aren't allowed in my house," he said, stopping her mid-stride.

Inhaling slowly, fingers shaking, she lifted the hem to the sundress — no panties, like he instructed.

"Leah, I'm going to spank your ass before I make it mine."

With a whimper, she stepped into his domain, signifying her acceptance of his rules.


	22. Fade to Black

**Pairing:** Bella/Paul

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Words:** 1000

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and don't pretend to make money from Fanfiction.

 **Fade to Black**

The thirty year old, rusted station wagon pops and sputters its dying breath the moment she pulls into the drive of the yellow house. With a deep sigh, Bella closes her eyes and leans against the headrest. Jake told her the car needed a radiator and soon, but with money going to bills, she and Paul couldn't afford the much needed part.

A light tap to her window holds the tears at bay. The habitual smile graces her lips, forcing Sam to reciprocate. Glancing at the keys, deducing the pointlessness of removing them, Bella folds the personal check in half and tucks it into her back pocket,.Bella muscles the door-moaning and cracking in protest-open and steps into the warm embrace of a brother.

"I called Jake. He's on his way."

She nods her thanks and snuggles into his chest, breathing in the scent of comfort. Warm lips press against her temple before she pulls from his strength to climb the steps and into the house.

"Mommy," Conor calls out, running to grab her around the legs. In her weakened state, she stumbles before returning the hug.

"Hey, Mom." Braden, the middle-aged six year old, wraps his arms around her waist.

Emily bustles from the kitchen and shoos the boys away with a dishrag. "Conor, Braden, go help clean up the Legos."

Conor tears down the hallway, sliding in his footie pajamas with his older brother in tow.

"Have some wine," Emily says, with a smile, her eyes meeting Bella's after the boys disappear into Jonah's room.

"Got anything stronger?" Bella asks.

"Rezshine?"

"Perfect."

Bella slouches in a chair at the table, accepting the shot glass placed in front of her. "Here," she says, sliding the folded money note to Emily while tossing the molten liquid down her throat.

Emily takes her own shot, grimacing at the burn, shaking her head. "Bella Lahote, if you don't put your money away, I'll tear it up and set it on fire," she threatens, picking up the empty glasses and carrying them to the kitchen.

"It yours, Em. I owe you."

"Nonsense."

"You feed them, help Braden with his homework, bathe them, and make sure they are in their pjs. You're more of a -"

"Hush that bullshit up right now," Emily cuts into her self pity, pointing a finger at Bella. "You are and will always be those boys' mother."

Headlights of the Black's Auto tow truck silence Bella's retort. Pushing away from the table, they head outside to greet Jake. Immediately, her best friend grabs her in a bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"Can't breath, Jake," she says, keeping her arms locked halfway around his waist.

His chuckles lifts her spirits, and she melts against her rock. "Hey, honey." He kisses her hair. leaving his arm around her shoulder. "We brought you the Rabbit. To borrow," he adds, killing her protest before it began.

"Here." Shoving the keys in Bella's fisted hand, Leah pulls the girl from her husband and embraces her before the blares, startling them both..

"Get away from the horn," Jake growls to the bouncing twins in the front seat while securing the tow cable to the station wagon.

"You guys are coming to the twin's birthday barbeque this weekend, right?" Leah's glare makes Bella wench.

"I have to work this weekend. Can I drop the boys off for a sleepover?"

"Of course, Bells." Jake interjects. "We'll be glad to have them."

"Thanks, Jake," she says, snuggling back into his arms. "For everything."

"Anytime, honey."

"Alright you heathens, get in the backseat." Leah orders, climbing into the mammoth truck.

Bella waves goodbye to the disappearing vehicle.

"Giddy up, Uncle Sam."

The squealing child receiving a piggy back ride draws her attention as Sam's growl further excites the small boy.

Her growing smile is genuine when she thanks the man who's like a brother.

Placing the boy in the backseat, Sam ruffles Braden's hair before closing the door. "No need to thank me, Bella."

With the boys packed in the Rabbit, Bella travels the dirt road leading to her and Paul's two bedroom cabin tucked into the thicket. Once in the driveway, Braden jumps out of the car and slides his seat forward to collect his baby brother from the backseat.

"I'll get Conor, baby." She says, handing Braden the keys. "Open the door for me?"

"Sure, Mom." He takes off and scales the steps to unlock the front door.

She gathers the sleeping child from the backseat, hefting him into her arms with a Conor into his room, she tucks him in the race car bed and kisses his hair. The bed on the other side is empty with the pillow and comforter stripped from the mattress.

"Braden, baby, what are you doing?" She asks her son who's making the couch his self appointed outpost.

"The man of the house protects the family, and that's my job until Daddy gets home." He shakes out his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle blanket and punches his pillow before settling for the night.

"Oh, Son," she sighs. Their eyes meet, killing her speech. The same expression mirrors his father's. She nods and sweeps his hair from his forehead for a kiss.

Light snores crept from the living room and into the kitchen, giving the greenlight for her nightcap. Kicking off her shoes, she puts the basket of eggs Kim dropped off into the fridge and grabs a glass and the whiskey bottle from the top shelf. Dimming the lights, she steps onto the front porch, swiping the cigarettes from under the fake flower and pours herself a drink, relaxing into her rocker.

The midnight moon shines bright on the white pickup truck as her husband pulls into the driveway.

"Car died tonight," she offers in explanation to Paul who makes his way up the steps. "How much of your paycheck is left?"

The whining of the screen door answers her question.

"Put your son to bed," she whispers into her glass.


End file.
